Ghost of sparta new world
by BlackJeck 21
Summary: Setelah mengalakan zeus dan dewa - dewi olympus sang hantu sparta telah terbebas dari kutukan serta dendam di hatinya, kini dia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun apakah cerita ini akan BERAKHIR ?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : TYPO AND MIS TYPO...ALUR BERANTAKAN**

 **IDE PASARAN...DLL**

 ***STRONG NARU...IMMORTA NARU...OVERPOWER NARU...***

* * *

 _ **TRAILLER**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

XXXX

XXX

XX

X

* * *

" _naruto..."_

 _"Disini, naruto..."_

 _"Cepat naruto..."_

 _"Naruto, aku mohon, kau harus membebaskanku"_

 ** _"jangan dengarkan dia, naruto"_**

 ** _"Sekali dalam hidupmu yang menyedihkan jangan gagal, jangan kecewakan dia seperti kau kecewakan keluargamu"_**

 _"tidak apa apa, naruto"_

 _Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya, terlihat wajah pemuda itu di basahi oleh keringat, serta tangan yang mengepal erat menandakan bahwa pemuda itu mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk._

" _Naruto, kau tau inilah cara satu satuny_ a"

" _Seiring rasa takut di dalam diri para dewa meningkat, rasa takutku tergantikan oleh harapan"_

 _"_ Kekuatan... Untuk membunuh seorang dewa"

 **" _Naruto..."_**

 _"Harapanlah yang membuat kita kuat, itulah sebab kita disini, kita bertarung bersamanya ketika semua menghilang"_

 **POV**

 **PANDORAAA...**

 _hah...hah...hah_

 _Aku menatap sekelilingku, hanya mimpi, lebih tepatnya tragedi yang aku buat dulu di olympus._

 _Kenapa...kenapa kenangan itu trus menghantui tidur ku...kenapa...hiks...hiks..._

 _Padahal kutukanku sudah lepas dan dendamku sudah hilang... Kenapa aku tidak mati... Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri derita ini...kenapa...hiks hiks hiks._

 **POV END**

di sudut ruangan gelap dalam kamar pemuda itu terlihat cahaya yang tiba tiba menyatu menampilkan sesosok siulet wanita berbaju zirah.

"Itu adalah keabadian untukmu naru..." Ucap siulet wanita tersebut sambil menatap pemuda tersebut.

Sontak pemuda tersebut menatap tajam siulet wanita itu, karna dia mengenal siapa sosok siulet wanita tersebut.

"Mau apa kau, menampak dirimu... **ATHENA"**

 **END...**

* * *

 **Note : yo... Perkenalkan saya Chalik atau blackjeck**

 **Saya minta maaf untuk kesalahan saya tadi karna yg tidak di sengaja,**

 **Untuk cerita ini saya ingin meminta pendapat dari para senior kelas kakap.**

 **Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya...**

 **See you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD © ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **STORY : CHALIK**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : TYPO AND MIS TYPO...ALUR BERANTAKAN**

 **IDE PASARAN...SCANE GODOFWAR...DLL**

 ***STRONG NARU...IMMORTAL NARU...OVERPOWER NARU...***

 **CHAPTER 1**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

XXXX

XXX

XX

X

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di tepi kasur sambil menundukan kepalanya, pemuda tersebut terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEBERAPA SAAT YANG LALU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **ATHENA** " Ucap pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto kepada sosok astral dari perwudjudan dewi kebijakan, strategi dan perang, Athena.

Athena dengan perlahan melayang menghampiri Nartuto, sampainya ia di dekat Naruto, sang dewi memposisi kan dirinya untuk duduk sejajar dengan Naruto di tepi kasur.

Perlahan tangan Athena terangkat, ingin menyentuh pundak Naruto, namun sebelum sampai pada pundak Naruto, tangan Athena di tepis, walau tepisan Naruto hanya menembusnya, Athena tidak melanjutkan niatnya ia memposisikan tangannya seperti semula. Ia tau bahwa pemuda di sampingnya sangat membenci dirinya.

"Athena, telah menjadi apa aku ini" tanya Naruto. Sang dewi menatap wajah Naruto.

"Sesosok monster" jawab Athena, masih menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan iba. Naruto masih menunduk, memikirkan jawaban Athena yang singkat namun mempunyai arti lain. Menatap kedua pergelangan tangannya yang mempunyai luka Naruto sangat yakin bahwa dirinya lebih dari sesosok monster itu sendiri.

"Ya, kau benaf Athena, tapi aku bukanlah monstermu lagi" gumam naruto. Athena mulai beranjak dari posisi nya, berdiri di depan Naruto. Tangan Athena memegang dagu Naruto, memposisikan agar wajah Naruto menatap dirinya, dan saat ini wajah Athena mendekat dengan wajah Naruto, saling menatap.

"Kau bodoh, pria sparta" ejek Athena kepada Naruto.

"Tak perlu kau sesali apa yang terjadi di olympus, naru. Itu adalah konsekuensi yang di dapat setelah apa yang kau buat, sekarang hidup lah di dunia ini seperti yang kau inginkan "ucap Athena sambil membelai pipi Naruto. Dengan hentakan, Naruto berdiri dari posisi nya.

"Kenapa kau sekarang peduli padaku Athena, apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang" Naruto memandang curiga sang dewi kebijaksanaan.

"Aku tak merencanakan apapun naru..." Jawab Athena.

"Omong kosong, aku tau kau Athena" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Athena.

"Yang kau ingin hanyalah kekuatan bukan, kekuatan dari kotak pandora" lanjut Naruto berucap, sontak sang dewi kaget, karna asumsi dari perkataan Naruto memang benar, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi, karna bagaimanapun sang dewi memaksa untuk mengambil kekuatan tersebut usahanya hanya sia sia. kekuatan tersebut terkunci di dalam diri Naruto, terkubur atas rasa bersalah dan rasa kegagalan masa lalu Naruto.

"Naru... Aku datang hanya untuk memberi tau mu tentang dunia ini" Ucap Athena. Mendengar perkataan Athena Naruto memasang wajah heran.

"Dunia yang kau tempati sekarang adalah dunia yang di penuhi oleh mahkluk mahkluk supranatural, seperti iblis, malaikat jatuh, malaikat, siluman bahkan Naga sekalipun, dan ada beberapa manusia yang di anugrahkan kekuatan oleh tuhan di dunia ini Naruto, kekuatan itu di sebut sacred gear dan bahkan kekuatan tersebut di yakini bisa mengalahkan tuhan di dunia ini" mendengar penjelasan Athena, Naruto hanya diam kalut akan pemikirannya.

Athena berbalik melayang pergi kesudut ruangan, sesampainya di sudut ruangan Athena berbalik menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri diam sambil menatap dirinya.

"Satu hal lagi naru... Dunia ini terhubung dengan para dewa asgard, dan satu fakta yang akan membuat mu terkenjut naru, gadis kecil olympus berada di dunia ini, dan menjadi salah satu dari mahkluk supranatural di dunia ini" setelah ucapannya selesai wujud sang dewi terpecah mencadi partikel cahaya kecil yang menyebar, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dengan wajah yang terkejut.

' _Pandora!' batin naruto kaget._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL TIME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini naruto duduk di tepi kasur memikirkan perkataan Athena beberapa saat lalu.

'bagaimana mungkin pandora ada di dunia ini, apa benar itu pandora, atau Athena membohongi ku" gumam naruto, raut wajahnya terlihat frustasi akibat fakta yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku harus memastikannya" setelah mengatakan, naruto berajak dari kasurnya dan mengarah ke arah sungai yang berada di dekat gubuk tempat dia tinggal untuk membersihkan dirinya yang penuh akan keringat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kuoh akademi adalah sekolah terbesar yang ada di kota kuoh, dengan desain menyerupai bangunan khas eropa serta mayoritas murid perempuannya yang lebih banyak dari murid laki laki, menjadi ciri tersendiri dari sekolah mewah tersebut.

Terlihat tiga pemuda yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok, dengan wajah yang penuh akan keringat dan nafas yang terdengar ngos ngosan.

"Hos...hos... Akhirnya, kita bisa selamat" Ucap salah satu pemuda yang memiliki ciri ciri berambut coklat. Menatap sengit kedua temannya yang memiliki ciri ciri, satu pemuda yang memakai kaca mata, dan dua berkepala botak.

"ITU KARNA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK BERBAGI, JADI KITA KETAUAN BODOH" teriak maki pemuda berambut coklat pada dua temannya.

"APA KAMI, KAU YANG BODOH, KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK BERISIK, PASTI MISI INI BERHASIL" balas teriak kedua pemuda itu bebarengan terhadap temannya. Tidak mau kalah pemuda berambut coklat berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"AKU BERISIK KARNA KALIAN TIDAK MAU GANTI-" "HEY KAWAN KAWAN, ITU DIA, SI TRIO MESUM" belum menyelesaikan perkataannya tubuh pemuda itu menegang karna mendengar suara teriakan dari arah depan, dan benar saja seorang wanita menunjuk dirinya sambil mencoba memanggil teman temannya.

"MATSUDA, MOTOHAMA AYO LA-" teriakan pemuda itu berhenti karna pas menengok kesamping kedua temannya sudah menghilang dari tempat dia sebelumnya.

"DASAR PENGHIANAT" teriak pemuda berambut coklat, dan kemudian berlari.

"CEPAT TANGKAP DIA" teriak permpuan dengan membawa pedang kayu, kendo.

Kini terlihat kedua pemuda yang bersembunyi di belakang rerumputan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan.

"hos...hos...hos... Untung saja kita selamat benarkan motohama" ucap pemuda botak pada temannya yang memakai kaca mata bernama motohama.

"Ya, tapi ada satu yang kurang, matsuda" saling menatap satu sama lain kedua pemuda itu kemudian celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"LAH, ISSE MANA" terika kedua pemuda itu, di karenakan teman berambut coklatnya tidak sudah tidak ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan, mereka berdua meninggalkan aku" umpat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah issei, sambil mengusap usap pipinya yang lebam. Tanpa dia sadari seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang mengawasih nya lewat jendela gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat issei duduk.

Setelah cukup dengan istirahatnya issei mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, Dan sang wanita hanya menatap kepergian issei dengan diam. Setelah cukup jauh wanita yang ada di jendela gedung tua itu berbalik, masuk kedalam gedung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIDALAM GEDUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang duduk di bangkunya, memandangi papan catur dengan beberapa bidak pion berwarna merah yang berada didepannya. Wanita itu adalah, wanita yang tadi menatap issei melalui jendela gedungnya.

Tak lama datang lah, seorang wanita berambut hitam membawa dua cangkir gelas yang berisi kan teh.

"Ara ara, sedang memikirkan apa, buchou" kata gadis berambut hitam sambil menaruh satu gelas didepan meja wanita berambut merah itu.

"Akeno, kau tau pemuda berambut coklat yang sering di pukuli oleh murid dari klub kendo" tanya wanita berambut merah, pada wanita berambut coklat yang tak lain bernama Akeno.

"Ara ara... Apa kau tertarik pada pemuda mesum itu, Rias" bukannya menjawab Akeno bertanya balik kepada wanita berambut merah yang namanya adalah Rias.

Rias hanya menghelas nafas sambil meminum tah buatan akeno.

"Iya, aku tertarik kepada pemuda itu, Akeno" ucap Rias sambil menaruh kembali teh nya.

"Aku merasakan energi secred gear pada diri pemuda tersebut, dan aku akan menjadikan dia anggota ku, sebelum keluarga dari sona mengetaui nya" lanjut Rias sambil memandang datar Akeno.

"Ara ara... Jadi pemuda mesum itu memiliki secred gear, baiklah buchou, namanya adalah Hyoudou issei murid dari kelas 2 dan sekalas dengan kiba" jawab Akeno.

"Akeno, perintahkan koneko untuk mengawasinya" ucap Riaa sambil beranjak dari tempat dia duduk.

"Baik, buchou" jawab Akeno sambil memandang Rias yang pergi, masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan di dekat aliran sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat dia tinggal, menyusuri perairan itu sambil membawa sebatang kayu dengan panjang 1 meter lebih dengan besi yang dia ikatkan pada ujung kayu tersebut. Menyerupai seperti sebuah tombak.

"Hoy gaki" teriak seseorang memanggil Naruto, merasa dirinya di panggil Naruto mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Dan terlihat lah seorang pria dewasa dengan ciri ciri berambut coklat dengan poni berwarna pirang serta jenggot, sedang duduk memancing tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, dengan mengangkat tangannya pria itu mencoba memanggil Naruto dengan isyarat, menunjuk dirinya sendiri Naruto memastikan bahwa dirinya lah yang di panggil, dan betul saja pria dewasa itu mengangguk saat Naruto menujuk dirinya sendiri.

Narito bejalan pelan menuju pria tersebut.

"Ada apa paman memanggilku" tanya Naruto pada pria itu saat sudah d dekatnya.

Pria itu hanya memperhatikan Naruto, ' _apa dia gembel'_ batin pria itu setelah melihat pakaian Naruto yang terlihat seperti gembel.

Naruto yang perhatikan terus menerus oleh pria itu dan mulai manatap risih, dan akhirnya tombak kayu yang Naruto pegang tadi mulai terancung kepada pria tersebut.

"Aku masih normal pak tua" ucap Naruto sambil menujuk ujung tombaknya pada pria tua itu.

"Hoy hoy gaki, apa yang kau lakukan dan apa apaan ucapan mu itu, akupun masih normal" jawab pria itu dengan sengit, setelah mendengar jawaban pria itu tombak Naruto kembali pada posisi sebelum.

"Aku hanya melihat cara berpakaian mu, apa kau seorang gembel yang ada di daerah ini" kata pria itu, Naruto yang mendengarnya memandang kesal pria tersebut dan hanya menghela nafas yang sangat panjang, untuk menghilangkan rasa kekesalannya.

"Apa mau mu memanggil ku pak tua, kalau ingin mengejek penampilan ku sebaiknya aku pergi" ucap Naruto yang mulai ingin berbalik, tapi terhenti karna pria itu.

"Tunggu gaki, apa kau ingin mencari ikan dengan tombak kayu mu itu, di sungai yang lumayan dalam dan keruh ini" tanya pria itu, dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan, iya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut memancing dengan ku disini, percuma saja kau mengikuti perairan ini, oiya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku Azazel" ucap pria tersebut sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, menimbang nimbang perkataan Azazel, akhirnya Naruto menaruh tombak kayunya didekat pohon yang ada di situ. Melihat Azazel menunjuk ke arah lain, Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuk Azazel dan terlihatlah satu pancingan kayu milik Azazel yang tak jau dari tempat Naruto.

Mengambil pancingan tersebut dan duduk di sebelah Azazel, Naruto mulai memasang umpan.

"Kau tidak sopan gaki, kau belum meperkenalkan namamu" ucap Azazel. Naruto melirik ke arah Azazel dan mengangkat tangannya kepada Azazel.

"Aku Naruto, dan aku bukan gembel" jawab Naruto, Azazel membalas sapaan tangan Naruto, dan melihat pergelangan tangan Naruto yang di perban lumayan tebal.

"Kenapa dengan tangan mu, gaki" tanya Azazel, dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan nya dengan kasar.

"Hanya luka biasa, akibat masa lalu" jawab Naruto dengan pandang yang mengarah pada sungai di depannya, setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Azazel mulai fokus ke pelampung pancingan. Dan mereka berdua mulai memancing dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

beberapa jam terlewati kini matahari sudah mulai terbenam dari ufuk barat.

Dan saat ini masih terlihat Naruto dan Azazel yang masih menikmati kegiatan memancingnya, terlihat di samping Azazel sebuah ember yang di penuhi oleh beberapa ikan hasil tangkapan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, apa kau percaya adanya mahkluk lain selain manusia di dunia ini" tanya Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dengan sedikit melirik Azazel, Naruto membalas.

"Yah, aku percaya" balas Naruto sambil melirik kembali kearah pelampungnya.

"Dan kau salah satunya. Bukan" tepat setelah mendengar perkakataan Naruto, wajah Azazel terlihat kaget tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan helaan nafas Azazel mulai berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ya. Kau benar gaki, aku salah satunya! Tapi bagaimana kau tau" ucap Azazel sambil memandang Naruto dengan curiga dan sedikit memasang posisi siaga.

Melihat sikap Azazel, Naruto hanya menatap santai.

"Santai lah paman, aku tidak berniat jahat, aku tau karna aku merasakan energi yang aneh saat kau menjabat tanganku. Itu saja" mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Azazel mulai kembali ke posisi biasa, duduk di samping Naruto. Posisinya memang santai tapi tidak dengan tatapannya, Azazel masih memandang curiga pada Naruto.

' _aku merasa bahwa dia bukan manusia biasa, apa mungkin pengguna secred gear. Tapi aku tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan secred gear didalam tubuh bocah ini'_ pikir Azazel.

"Sebaiknya sudahi acara memancing kita hari ini paman" ucap Naruto mulai berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Dan sudahi tatapan mu itu kepada ku, aku merasa risih melihat mu menatapku seperti itu" lanjut Naruto sambil memandang datar Azazel. Dengan helaan nafas Azazel kembali sepeeti semula.

Berjalan ke arah ember Naruto mulai mengambil beberapa ikan tanpa melihat ke arah Azazel.

"Bawalah ikan itu semua" mendengar ucapan Azazel Naruto langsung menatap Azazel dengan raut wajah heran.

"Bawalah ikan itu semua beserta embernya, aku memancing hanya untuk hobi" lanjut Azazel, Dan di balas oleh agukkan kepala oleh Naruto.

Berjalan ke arah Naruto, Azazel mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung celananya, dan terlihat lah beberapa lembar uang di tangan Azazel.

"Untuk mu, gaki. Anggap saja rasa terima kasih ku karna telah menemani waktu ku" ucap Azazel mengulurkan beberapa uang lembar kepada Naruto. Tanpa banyak tanya Naruto mengambil uang tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Azazel, setelah itu berbalik meninggalkan Azazel.

"Hoy gaki, besok kembali lah kesini, aku menawarkan mu perkerjaan" kata Azazel sebelum Naruto jauh dari tempatnya.

Tanpa berbalik Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah samping, membalas perkataan Azazel dengan tangannya.

' _siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto, aku tau kau bukan manusia biasa, kau membuat ku tertarik akan dirimu, Naruto'_ pikir Azazel sambil menatap ke arah sungai.

Dengan Naruto, saat ini dia berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke tempat dia tinggal.

 _'Dengan adanya Azazel, pasti aku akan cepat bertemu dengan mu...PANDORA'_

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo semua kembali lagi dengan saya...**

 **Bagaimana untuk chapter cerita ini...**

 **Membingunkan kah/ jeleklah...**

 **Sedikit info cerita saya akan mengambil alur dar gamei god of war**

 **Jadi itu saja... Dan sampai jumpa kembali.**

 **Note kekuatan Naruto :**

 **Fisik : seperti Kratos god of war , hanya disini mempunya rambut dan tidak jenggotan.**

 **Magic : soul of hades, rage of cronos, atlas quake, rage of spartan, wings of icarus**

 **Senjata : blade of chaos, claw of hades, bow of apollo, golden fleece dan blade of olympus**


End file.
